Hari Ini Turun Hujan
by Re-Yuu
Summary: DRAP DRAP DRAP – suara langkah kaki Kayano Kaede menerjang derasnya hujan. Hari turun hujan ini adalah hari sialnya. Dari diterjang angin kencang sampai terpeleset di jalan. Namun hujan ini juga mempertemukannya lagi dengan seseorang. Setahun sudah ia lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka. Sial atau malah beruntung? Mind to read and review?


**An**

 **Assassination Classroom [ Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ]**

 **Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Characters belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei**

 **But this story is mine.**

* * *

Hari Ini Turun Hujan

-NagiKae-

Dont like dont read

* * *

Warning : OOC, delusi ketinggian, pipi panas, amburegul, typo, alur lambat, monoton dll. Semi-AU.

 _ **Masih ingin melanjutkan?**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Clak**_

 _ **Clak**_

 _ **Clak**_

.

.

.

Hari ini turun hujan.

.

.

.

CLAK

DRAP DRAP DRAP – suara langkah kaki Kayano Kaede menerjang derasnya hujan yang turun pada hari itu. Nafasnya terengah. Pemilik nama lain dari Yukimura Akari itu memang tidak pintar dalam bidang olahraga. Oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan untuk berteduh begitu melihat ada tempat yang lumayan bisa ia dijadikan sebagai tempat berteduh saat hujan deras begini. Ditemani sebuah kantung plastik yang berada dalam genggaman, ia berharap hujan dapat segera berhenti. Kayano mendapati dirinya basah kuyup. Dasar sial, batinnya seraya menghela nafas.

Hari ini turun hujan.

12 menit yang lalu, Kayano Kaede sedang berbelanja di sebuah minimarket. Sekedar untuk membeli persediaan makanan yang habis di kulkasnya. Berhubung sekarang dia tinggal sendiri, ya apa boleh buat. Mau tidak mau Kayano harus pergi berbelanja demi bisa mendapatkan makan malam. Sebelum berangkat, ia sempatkan diri untuk melihat saluran ramalan cuaca.

' _Diperkirakan badai ringan akan melanda sejumlah prefektur-'_

"Hm?" – Kayano mencoba membaca kondisi langit dari jendela kamarnya. Sudah agak mendung rupanya.

"Akan ada badai ya? Sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi ke minimarket kalau aku ingin makan malam,"

"Yosh!" – gadis bersurai hijau itu membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi.

Mengetahui akan ada badai hari ini, tentunya ia tidak lupa untuk membawa payung saat pergi. Tadinya sih, ingin memakai jas hujan. Tapi, ia lupa dimana gerangan benda itu berada. Maklum, sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Karena terburu oleh waktu, apa boleh buat. Kayano akhirnya hanya membawa payung sebagai senjatanya.

 _Ting tong –Terima kasih telah berbelanja. Silakan datang kembali,_

 _ZZZRRRSSSSHHHHHH_

Kayano berdiri membelakangi minimarket dengan menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kirinya. Hm, tampaknya Kayano sudah selesai berbelanja. Kini waktunya pulang. Namun dihadapannya, rintik hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Ternyata ramalan cuaca hari ini benar. Untung saja tadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa senjata. Payung. Kayano tersenyum.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kayano mengembangkan payungnya. Dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan minimarket tersebut. Pulang. Akhirnya. Kayano mengambil langkahnya dengan diiringi oleh suara hujan dan kebisingan mobil yang sengaja lewat –di jalan khusus kendaraan- setiap kali ia melangkah.

Tap

Tap

Kayano melangkah dengan santainya sembari melihat pemandangan kanan kiri diperjalanan pulang. Angin sepoi mulai bertiup. Menggoyangkan ranting kecil sebuah pohon sakura. Awan gelap semakin berdatangan. Dingin juga, pikirnya. Ah, sudah seperapat jalan ia lalui. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi dan dia akan sampai di rumahnya. Membuat puding, pikirannya ini adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya senang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja-

 _WHOOOSH-_

Angin kencang sukses berhembus melewati Kayano. Refleks ia memegangi roknya. Menumpahkan belanjaan ke jalanan, berceceran. Dan mengacuhkan payungnya yang terbawa terbang.

"KYAA!"

Dalam hitungan detik payung itu sudah berada di tengah jalan. Di jalur cepat. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah truk dengan cepatnya melintas dan tentu saja melindas payung tersebut. Payungnya telah rusak.

Hari ini turun hujan.

"Dasar sial," umpat Kayano sambil berdiri sendirian disana, berteduh. Kayano tahu badai segera datang, tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdiam diri. Pergelangan kakinya terlalu sakit untuk melanjutkan lari sampai ke rumah. Ya, selain payungnya rusak, Kayano sempat terpeleset di jalan. Hujan membuat jalan yang ia lalui menjadi licin. Mungkin ini hari sial untuknya. Bagus.

Kayano memperhatikan bangunan sekitar. Memori masa lalunya terangkat perlahan. Jalan ini dulunya kan jalan dimana ia biasa berpisah dengan Nagisa saat pulang bersama, tepatnya hampir setahun yang lalu. Ah, tidak terasa ya. Sudah setahun Kayano menjadi alumni SMP Kunugigaoka. Alumni kelas 3-END. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang dapat dia ingat. Kenangan di kelas paling menyenangkan, kelas paling spesial. Hari-hari sebagai anak SMP mereka dihabiskan suntuk merancang strategi dan membunuh guru paling berharga dan terbaik bagi mereka semua. Guru tersebut bernama Koro-sensei. Pikiran Kayano hening sesaat. Koro-sensei.. ya? Andai saja kalau dia masih hidup sekarang, apa kabarnya gurita itu? Apakah masih hobi dengan dada besar? Hm, yah. Dada besar. Dasar Gurita Pengecut Tolol Mesum bodoh. Dan selama bernostalgia Kayano tidak begitu menyadari sesuatu mendekat padanya,

"Eh-" -beberapa detik kemudian baru Kayano bisa menyadarinya.

Hari ini turun hujan.

.

.

' _Badai ringan akan melanda sejumlah prefektur-'_

Nagisa mematikan televisi. Tersirat ekspresi bosan di raut wajahnya. Jarang-jarang Nagisa merasa bosan. Kecuali disaat seperti ini. Nagisa berada di dalam rumahnya. Sendirian. Ibunya memberi kabar tidak akan pulang selama 3 hari, masalah pekerjaan katanya.

Ini sudah hari kedua, ditambah lagi ia dititipi seorang anak oleh sang paman sejak siang tadi. Entah kemana pamannya itu pergi, sudah hampir 2 jam meninggalkannya berdua dengan si bayi. Ucapan terakhir dari si paman sih, dia mau pergi ke Rumah Sakit sebentar. Namun nyatanya? Sampai si bayi tertidur pulas di pangkuan Nagisa pun, si ayah tidak kunjung pulang mengambil sang anak. Menyebalkan. Ayolah, dia bukanlah seorang babysitter. Apa orang itu terjebak dalam badai? Huh.

Nagisa melirik jendela. Belum sempat ia menutupnya, lupa. Karena sebelum si bayi itu tertidur pulas, ia sempat merewel hebat. Untung saja Nagisa bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah, walaupun dia laki-laki. Cowok manis memang memiliki kepiawaian alami dalam mengurus anak ya, sepertinya.

Nagisa bangkit sambil tetap menggendong si bayi. Bermaksud untuk menutup jendelanya sebelum badai datang. Kasihan kalau ditinggal di sofa, kan? Kalau si bayi jatuh lalu benjol bagaimana? Nagisa belum mau mengambil resiko sekarang. Ditambah lagi moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Nagisa mendekati palang jendela dan segera meraih daun jendelanya dengan satu tangan. _**Cklek –**_ jendela berhasil ditutup. Namun manik birunya menangkap sosok yang tampak tak asing baginya. Di luar sana, di seberang jalan itu, di dekat belokan. Kenapa ia berlari di tengah hujan deras begini tanpa menggunakan payung atau jas hujan? Nagisa menyiratkan tanda tanya.

Hari ini turun hujan

.

.

Clak

Clak

"Eh-"

Kedua bola mata Kayano sukses membulat saat iris campuran golden dan orange milik gadis bermarga asli Yukimura itu menangkap figur yang tidak asing tengah berdiri tepat berhadapan dengannya. Surai biru yang dikuncir dua, sepasang manik aquamarine yang tajam namun juga terlihat lembut, dan.. seorang bayi? Ah, sudahlah. Tidak terlalu penting. Yang jelas Kayano mengenalinya.

"Nagisa..kun?"

Kayano sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya si Shinigami junior ini berada tepat didepannya, tengah memayungi dirinya sambil membawa seorang anak. Hening. Suasana hanya didominasi oleh rintik hujan dan angin sepoi yang lewat secara acak. Krik. Momen dipayungi tiba-tiba begini entah kenapa membuat Kayano menjadi agak tersipu. Sedikit. Namun, Kayano mampu menyembunyikannya.

"Kayano-san? Ah, ternyata memang benar yang kulihat adalah Kayano."

"Ah.. he he iya.. Ini.. aku," –balas Kayano dengan senyum seadanya.

Nagisa melempar senyum seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Sesaat indra penglihatan milik Nagisa memergoki pakaian Kayano yang basah kuyup. Ehem, dan lagi ditangannya terdapat sekantung penuh belanjaan.

"A- Ano.."

"HATCHII!"

Kayano bersin. Kayano kedinginan. Bagus. Alamat tidak masuk sekolah besok.

"Mau berteduh di rumahku?"

"Eh-?"

"EEEEHH?"

Hari ini turun hujan.

.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Nagisa." –Kayano Kaede. Enam belas tahun. Terduduk berbalut handuk. Di dalam kamar mandi seorang laki-laki yang pernah menciumnya, saat ini tengah mengeringkan diri. Walaupun jujur, ia sedikit merasa risih dengan keberadaannya di rumah tersebut. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Nagisa. Dan belum apa-apa ia sudah harus meminjam kamar mandi serta handuk si pemilik rumah. Nasib sial apa yang telah mengikatnya hari ini?

"Aah.. iie. Tidak usah dipikirkan," balas Nagisa dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Tampaknya sedang sibuk mengurusi bayi yang digendongnya tadi. Pasalnya tadi Kayano mendengar rengekan bayi di luar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian suara itu lenyap seperti ditelan bumi. Hm..? Bayi? Nagisa punya adik? Sejak kapan?

"A-Ano.. Nagisa-kun, terima kasih sudah membolehkanku berteduh dirumahmu."

"Um'. Etto.. boleh aku bertanya, Kayano?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Pertanyaan bagus, Nagisa. Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus.

"Ah.. soal itu, ya.."

"Habis berbelanja?" –sesaat hening.

"Y-ya.. Ha-habisnya kulkasku kosong. Jadi aku harus pergi berbelanja," jelas si gadis bersurai hijau.

"Kau tidak tahu akan ada badai?"

 _ZZZRRRSSSSHHHHHH_

"A-aku tahu. Aku bahkan sudah membawa payung untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi di jalan terbawa angin kencang dan seketika rusak terlindas truk," jelas Kayano bernada lirih.

Percakapan terhalang oleh pintu geser.

"Sepertinya ini hari sialku." – umpat Kayano sambil mengerucutkan sungutnya, cemberut. Sesekali ia elus bagian pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir itu. Aw, itu masih terasa sakit. Warnanya saja sudah membiru begitu. Lebam.

"Ah, jadi begitu.."

Suasana kembali menghening. Keduanya duduk bersandar pada tembok. Hanya pintu geser yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

"Nagisa-kun,"

"Uh, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki seorang adik, adikmu lucu ya."

"Sebenarnya, dia itu sepupuku. Toshi. Tadi siang pamanku datang dan menitipkannya padaku. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga kembali. Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang babysitter, kan?"

Pernyataan Nagisa tadi membuat Kayano tertawa. Suasana berubah menghangat, berbanding terbalik dengan yang terjadi di luar bangunan itu. Di luar, angin kencang terus menerus bertiup semakin ganas. Tak ayal membuat suara gaduh akibat seng atap rumah yang entah terbawa angin atau sekedar bergesekan dengan seng lainnya. Hawa dingin masuk ke sela jendela kamar mandi rumah Nagisa yang tidak terlalu rapat. Bukannya Kayano tidak mau menutupnya dengan benar, tapi kekurangan fisiknya lah yang menghalanginya. Kayano masih saja pendek seperti dulu.

 _Srek,_

Pintu kamar mandi yang berwujud pintu geser itu bergeser, menampakkan Kayano yang hanya berbalut handuk. Hal ini membuat pipi Nagisa terasa panas saat menoleh ke pintu tersebut. Rona merah segera menjalar pada kedua insan yang tengah dimasuki masa puber itu.

"MA-MAAF! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD-"

"Sshh!"

Kayano menginterupsi jeritan panik Nagisa. Mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk tenang. Sambil menahan malu Kayano maju perlahan merangkak mendekati Nagisa. Membuat batin dan fisik pemuda bersurai biru itu canggung luar biasa. Nagisa serasa membeku di tempat. _**Glek**_

"A-Ano.. Nagisa.. kun, k-kamar mandinya semakin lama semakin terasa dingin walaupun aku sudah menutup jendelanya. Bajuku juga tak kunjung kering, _doushi yo_..? Kalau begini sama saja aku akan masuk angin cepat atau lambat,"

Nagisa langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Kepalanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Na-Nagisa?"

Deg. Jarak Kayano dengan Nagisa semakin dekat. Nagisa tetap diam. Berduaan saja dengan seorang gadis yang hanya memakai handuk membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Apalagi hanya ada dia dan Kayano di rumah itu sekarang. Eh? Sepupunya? Anggap saja anak itu tidak ada dalam hitungan scene ini. Suasana hening semakin mendominasi. Kayano, apa aku menyukai Kayano? Kemudian ingatan dirinya mencium Kayano kembali terangkat dalam benaknya. Nagisa tidak bisa melupakan hari itu. Sensasi lembut dari bibir Kayano. Manis. Ah- tunggu. Nagisa harus bisa menahannya. Keteguhan imannya masih kokoh, kan? Ha ha. Eh? Apa? Kenapa sekarang ia mulai menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak gila, kan? Iya kan? Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Walau bagaimana pun Nagisa itu tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Jangan lupakan hal itu.

"A-Ah, kalau memakai pakaian.. ku.. apa Kayano mau?"

DUH, sadar atau tidak dengan apa yang dikatakannya membuat suasana semakin panas. Wajah Kayano semakin merah padam. Membayangkan dirinya memakai pakaian yang pernah dipakai oleh Nagisa. Harus kah? Gadis itu semakin erat memegangi handuk yang membalutnya. Setelah menimang kenyataan, Kayano mengangguk. Sungguh, apa boleh buat.

"..mau." –ujar Kayano bernada kecil bercampur malu. Tidak berani menatap langsung lawan bicaranya.

"M-maa.. kalau begitu aku-"

 _ **JDERR!**_

"KYAAAA"

ZEP! –mati lampu.

Secara tidak sadar atau memang refleks dari ketakutan plus terkejut, Kayano memeluk Nagisa. Erat. Nagisa mengerjapkan mata sebanyak tiga kali, tanda tidak percaya.

Eh?

Kayano..san?

Indra penciuman Nagisa menangkap sesuatu yang harum dari helaian rambut gadis yang memeluknya itu.

Harumnya,

Nagisa seakan tak sadar bahwa dirinya mendekap Kayano ketika mencium aroma tersebut. Kayano dapat mendengar irama degup jantung Nagisa dengan jelas. Seketika ia sadar sedang didekap oleh pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Dan seketika itu pula air wajah Kayano langsung berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Tak bisa dibiarkan, Kayano cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Nagisa. Namun tidak dengan Nagisa yang tetap mendekap tubuh Kayano.

".. maaf." –bisikan itu masuk jauh ke dalam telinga Kayano.

...

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi,

Aku ingin melakukannya.

...

Lagi,

...

"MOU NAGISA-KUN DOUSHITE?-"

Kayano memberontak ingin terlepas dari dekapan yang nyaman itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang, Kayano dan Nagisa belum pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari hanya sekedar teman dekat. Nagisa tidak berhak untuk melakukan hal ini padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kayano sendiri menyukainya. Tapi ada batasan yang harus mereka sadari. Mereka hanya teman. Tidak lebih. Dan tentu Kayano sangat menyadari hal itu. Dulu mereka sering terlihat bersama, lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Tapi tetap saja Kayano harus berperilaku selayaknya seorang teman di hadapan Nagisa, bahkan setelah dia menciumnya. Sakit sih, tapi.. Kayano tidak mau merusak persahabatan, ralat pertemanan dekat yang sudah mereka bangun. Kayano khawatir kalau hubungannya dengan Nagisa akan renggang kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya. Biarlah tetap seperti ini, tak apa. Ini kah yang disebut dengan istilah TTM? Teman Tapi Mesra -batin Kayano. Dada Kayano serasa sesak, rasanya ingin menangis setiap menyadari hal ini. Namun Kayano harus kuat. Segera ia ganti air wajahnya dengan senyum yang terlihat terpaksa seraya mengangkat wajahnya guna bertatapan dengan si surai biru.

"Nagisa-kun, apa mungkin kau membayangkan hal yang aneh-an-"

Cup.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya tak saling menjamah. Kata-kata Kayano belum selesai diucapkan. Nagisa memejamkan matanya. Seakan menikmati bibir mungil Kayano. Jelas ini jauh berbeda dengan saat setahun lalu. Dimana dulu Nagisa melakukannya karena ingin menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Murni. Kayano dapat merasakan nafsu bercampur dalam permainan bibirnya.

Kayano, diperlakukan seperti itu jelas terkejut bukan main. Rasanya ia ingin menampar Nagisa dengan keras. Berbuat tidak senonoh seperti ini. Kayano masih punya harga diri. Ini bukan seperti Nagisa setahun yang lalu yang ia kenal. Namun apa daya tubuhnya serasa lemas. Apalagi saat Nagisa mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Nagisa sudah seperti hewan buas yang liar. Membuat jantung Kayano berpacu cepat layaknya arena balapan.

"mmh,"

Kayano gemetar merasakan setiap hit yang Nagisa berikan. Liurnya bercampur padu. Nagisa semakin beringas. Ini kah Nagisa yang sesungguhnya? Wajah Kayano sudah sangat merah, malu, geli dan juga panas. Semua hal itu berbaur menjadi satu dalam benak Kayano. Nagisa menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum benar-benar melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kayano. Matanya kembali terbuka perlahan, menatap lekat iris golden orange milik Kayano.

".. kau milikku, Kayano." –si surai biru kembali berbisik di telinga sang gadis. Tersenyum. Sebelum kemudian melayangkan satu kecupan hangat di lehernya. Membuat Kayano merinding dan mendesah. Jantungnya belum siap, serangan brutal Nagisa akhirnya membuat Kayano pingsan.

.

.

.

.

End / TBC ?

Mind to review?


End file.
